The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 2
The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 2 is the twentieth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Master Xandred and his Nightlok legion about the have their victory, the Pirate Force and Samurai Rangers must put a stop to their evil before it's too late. Plot Reprograming Captain Emmett's lifesource/The Captain his back in business The episode continues with Ford and Stanley Pines restoring Captain Emmett's circuits, He's back on his feet as Deker gave his thanks to him for saving his life from Serrator. Captain Whisker begin his next evil plan/Preparing to flood with the Sanzu River After his recovery, Captain Whisker was working on a new scheme as he arranged with Master Xandred. With that agreed, they prepare to flood the earth with the Sanzu River. Jayden and his friends bestow their gifts/Their very own Pirate Force Power Discs Then, Jayden and his friends bestow their gifts Captain Emmett and his crew. They bestow thier Samurai Power Disc, which will give them the energy for their weapons. The Pirate Force and Samurai Rangers planned the next move/The ultimate rematch Soon enough, Captain Emmett, Jayden, and their friends planned the next move to save the earth as they make ready for the ultimate rematch. The most ultimate team up in history/Fighting off a lot of Moogers Then, the ultimate team up begins as the Pirate Force and Samurai Rangers fought off the Moogers. Facing Master Xandred, Serrator, and Octoroo/The greatest Pirate and Samurai Power After that, the rangers begin thier fight with Master Xandred, Serrator, and Octoroo. Soon, they used their greastest Pirate and Samurai Power. Imprisoning every last Nighlok/Octoroo trapped along with them Without hesitation, the Samurai Rangers usded their symbol powers to imprison every last Nightlok and Octoroo along with them for good. Taking down Xandred and Serrator/The battle's not over yet as they got bigger Then, the Pirate Force and the Samurai Rangers worked up their power to take down Xandred and Serrator. But the battle's not over yet, they all got bigger. The Ultimate Megazord Team Up has begun/Finishing off Xandred and Serrator for good Without hesitation, the rangers used their Pirate Force Ultrazord and Samurai Shark Gigazord to finish them off. It was long battle, but the Pirate Force and Samurai rangers took them down. Victory for the Power Rangers/Emmett and his crew continued their quest In the end, the Power Rangers raigned victoreous as they, Ford, Stanley, and their freinds gave thanks to Mentor Ji, Jayden, and his friends for their help as they continued their quest. Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Samurai Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles *Mentor Ji *Deker *Dahlia Civilians * Villains *Captain Whisker *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Master Xandred *Serrator *Octoroo Trivia * Transcript *The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5